


Finish What Was Begun

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This is a short one-shot fic that was inspired by all the talk about Rey clones and also the Legends books.  It is so short that a summary would basically tell the whole story.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Finish What Was Begun

“Rey,” Leia said softly as the Millennium Falcon soared away from the Rebel stronghold on Crait, “The man you met on Ahch-To wasn’t my brother, but Luuke Skywalker…his clone.”  
  
“What?” Rey said in shock. “Why would you give me the coordinates to the island if you knew he wasn’t the real Skywalker?”  
  
Leia looked down to the ground. “He was the Skywalker that built the academy…my brother…my brother went missing shortly after Wayland. It’s a long story, but there were two Luke Skywalker clones on Wayland being controlled by a dark Jedi named Joruus C’Baoth. One of Luke’s friends, a woman named Mara Jade, killed one of the clones and then Joruus. We found the other Luke in a cloning cylinder. Luke wanted him saved. He trained the clone secretly, but then something happened, and Luke disappeared, leaving us with only his clone.”  
  
“What happened?” Rey asked.  
  
Leia heaved a sigh. “He fell in love with Mara Jade. He said she didn’t want to be part of the Jedi and Luke didn’t want to be away from her. He ran off with the woman. Only Han, Mara’s smuggler crew and I knew of the clone’s existence. I was adamant that the Jedi be restored, so I encouraged the clone to do so.”  
  
“But that was a failure,” Rey whispered.  
  
Leia nodded. “It eventually became apparent that the clone was not quite…I guess you can say…his synapses were not wired tightly. He had some mental problems. He was quick to anger, became depressed easily…” Leia trailed off.  
  
“Did you know he tried to kill your son?”  
  
Leia’s eyes went wide. “What?”  
  
“He told me. He sensed darkness in Ben. He went to confront him while your son was sleeping. He ignited his lightsaber but Ben defended himself.”  
  
Leia leaned heavily against the bulkhead of the Falcon. “This is my fault. I should have known he wasn’t right in the head. He went into hiding after the slaughter at the Academy, but there were warning signs before that…signs I either ignored or covered up.”  
  
“What signs?” Rey asked.  
  
“His depression, his insistence on calling his lightsaber a lasersword, and he had some strange quirks when it came to the ladies. He had a thing for Askjian women.”  
  
Rey’s brow furrowed not knowing the species. “What do they look like?”  
  
They are humanoid, they are usually very heavyset, mainly in water weight. They are adapted for desert survival, so they can store gallons and gallons of water in their body making them look obese…but I guess the most remarkable thing about them is their six breasts.”  
  
Rey shuddered, thinking back to Luuke drinking the green milk of a Thala-Siren on Ahch-To’s rocky beaches. “Oh,” Rey said slowly. “That explains a lot of what I saw on the island.” She turned back to Leia. “Can we locate the real Luke Skywalker?”  
  
Leia shrugged. “I don’t know where he is or if he is even alive. Nobody knows.”  
  
  
**_~Myrkr~_**  
  
Luke ran a hand down Mara’s body as she lay next to him in bed. “Hey sleepy head,” he whispered as he snuggled up next to her. “We need to wake up. Ben, Kera and the grandkids are visiting today.”  
  
Mara rolled over facing her husband of twenty-five years. Her once bright red-gold hair was now streaked with grey. She reached up and ran a hand across the stubble on Luke’s chin. “You need to shave…you know how much I hate that stubble rubbing against my skin.”  
  
He smirked, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “I didn’t hear any complaints last night.” He moved forward and kissed her soundly. “I love you Mara Jade Skywalker.”  
  
She smiled broadly. “And I love you, husband mine. Have you thought about what I talked about? Finally introducing Ben and the grandkids to your sister. Don't you miss her?”  
  
"I do, but..." He shook his head before sighing. “When I told her that I was giving it all up to be with you she was furious. She said my destiny was to restore the Jedi and you were just a distraction.”  
  
She smiled softly as she ran a hand down his chest. “You have to admit, I can be distracting.”  
  
His grin became almost feral as her hand moved in a southernly direction, past his abdominals. “That you can be.” He grabbed hold of her wandering hands and brought them up to his lips. “As much as I would like to continue our fervent activities of last night. We do need to get ready.”  
  
“Oh okay,” Mara groaned as she rolled out of bed and pulled a bathrobe over her nude form. “Why don’t you want to see your sister. She can’t hate me that much.”  
  
Luke gave a casual shrug as he stood and pulled on his boxerbriefs. “To be honest. I don’t want to get pulled back into that life…the expectations….the Jedi. The last twenty-five years have been the best of my life. The Jedi Order couldn’t stop Emperor Palpatine…another Sith did. Now the Sith and the Jedi are no more. Maybe it's better that way.”  
  
Mara couldn’t argue with that. “Do you think your sister will talk you into finishing what you started?”  
  
He nodded. “Possibly, but she has a son. Let him finish what was begun.”

.


End file.
